Another Way
by TheRYU
Summary: AVP Lex entering the Pyramid, as usual but with a bit of help maybe just maybe they might be able to make it out intact...clothes included. Lec/Scar Celtic/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Job

Chapter 1: The Job.

Lex Grunted as she was in the middle of her climb to the top of the mountain, The Lho La Ice Fall's in Nepal was a beautiful sight if one had the courage to go out and see it...but that included climbing thousands of feet of rock, snow, and ice to get to the top. Grunting, she had a smile on her face this was something she was meant to do, something she very much enjoyed doing taking her body to the limit, pushing herself to do something seldom people get to do or want.

As she was nearing the top of the ridge she just stuck her climbing ax into the ice when a ringing sound more like a loud beep startled her making her foot twitch and her nearly losing her footing and falling to her death. Getting her balance and her footing back under control she strapped herself to the ice after a quick breath finally noticing it was her phone ringing. Making sure she was secure she stuck her ax into the ice and pulled off her glove preparing to answer the phone that she had to have on her on every climb.

"Hello?" Lex answered and a voice she never heard before answered.

"Miss Woods, Pleasure to make your acquaintance." the voice replied.

"Who is this?" Lex Questioned.

"My name's Maxwell Stafford I represent Weyland Industries." Maxwell replied, Lex now understanding who she was talking to, put her gloves back on grunting as she continued her climb.

Sighing in aspiration she replied "Let me guess. He's suing us again? "

"You misunderstand. Mr. Weyland he's offered to fund the foundation with which you are associated for a full year if you'll meet with him. "Maxwell replied trying to sooth her irritation

Grunting she asked "when?" and Maxwell replied "Tomorrow."

continuing her climb to the top lex sighed at the quick answer looking up she could see only a few more steps and she would be at the top breathing in frigid air she continued the conversation quickly finding Mr. Maxwell and his deep voice annoying.

"Tomorrow's going to be a problem." Grunting she made it to the top swinging her ax she slowly began pulling herself up continuing her conversation "It'll take me a week to get back to the world" slightly smiling to herself because truth be told she did not want to see Weyland again or be anywhere near the man as much as the money would be needed and appreciated after what happened with him last time she was not about to take that risk once again. As much as losing the money would hurt she could do other jobs to get it done. But quick to reply Maxwell answered

"Yes, I told MR. Weyland that. He said he didn't have a week" Looking up lex finally noticed the helicopter and the man she could only assume was the mysterious voice on the phone Mr. Maxwell standing before her wondering how the hell did he get here without her noticing the wind picked up from the helicopter blades.

"Fine if Mr. Weyland wants me as an guide he will have to play by my rules, and he will have to add one more person to his list if she doesn't go, i won't go" Lex sighed at the man (you know what person I'm talking about!) he said nothing but watched as lex pulled herself over the ledge and began to dust the snow and ice off as much as possible.

"I won't see how that would be a problem i will contact Mr. Weyland and let him know of your agreement" turning and walking to the waiting copter lex watched him weirdly, wondering to herself what has she now gotten into and would her friend not like the fact that she was going along...if lex was asked that meant it was some place with lots of snow and ice...the two things in the world her friend hated on any given day seeing as what she was.

Back in the states one Five foot five African American female sat in her room on her laptop reading fan fiction about Inuyasha wondering when the author of the amazing story would finally update!(Smiles i couldn't help it mate!) she was at most average to those not really looking close, she wasn't the skinny model type nor was she unbelievably fat or fit. She was healthy but not fat; one a man would call having some meat on her bones to hold on too. Other than her healthy sized chest area which she was immensely proud of being all natural, a healthy size 40 DD she could smile about while at the same time cursing the back pain that came along with them. Having brown eyes and a sandy red shoulder length hair color mixed a little with dark purple and electric blue, Stretching her back from sitting in the same position for more than a few hours she smiled content. Things were going her way here she was in sunny Florida i mean really Florida who would want to be anywhere else! Orlando down the street universal and island of adventures at her disposal...* as long as she had the cash to go* and no family to bother her she was happy. Smiling she started to twirl in her chair till she felt a deep chill go down her spine as if she felt a disturbance in the force. In the background she could hear a vibration as well as the song One Wish by Ray J loving the music of R&B...the clean R&B she looked at the phone swinging in the computer desk chair looking at the caller ID noticing who was calling her she smiled ill feeling forgotten momentarily.

"Hey lex what's up?"

"Hey Alicia how are you? You doing ok? Are you doing anything for the rest of the week? Are you up to date on your shots? As well as your passport?" Lex rattled off the questions as soon as her friend answered the phone.

Taking the cellular device away from her ear at Lex's loud voice as well as the rapid fire questions Alicia looked at the phone with an ill feeling that disturbed feeling coming back full force.

"First thing first why ask?" Alicia stated looking at the phone as if it was trying to bite her.

"Well you see..." Lex trailed off

"Lex your scaring me really...why do you need to know about shots and pass...NO" Alicia replied quickly

"PLEASE! You haven't even heard the job yet!" Lex complained to the complaining female as she heard cursing in the receiver.

"ok true true...(deep breath)…so what is the job?" she sighed who knows she could be going to like japan or even China those were her two top places she wanted to visit so much so fingers crossed she smiled once more.

"Well...it's...to...Antarctica" Lex answered and waiting for the reply, she heard the dial tone on the phone a few moments later.

Alicia Fumed Lex knew of her aversion of all Places cold! Hell she hated visiting people up north just because they had WINTER and she wants her to go to a place that was never ending fucking Winter...Lex was out of her mind...plain and simple...she looked down noticing her phone ringing again hitting ignore she fumed as the phone quit ringing sighing in relief she huffed looking out her bedroom window though had her swearing and jumping from the computer desk as she saw lex out the window looking at her. (Ok so I'm totally stealing this next line from a Funny comedian can anyone tell me who?)

"Umm Alicia's not in right now please leave your name and number and she will return your call at the nearest convince" she laughed silently at Lex's huff knowing she was laughing at her

"BITCH! I SAW YOU, SEE ME, SEE YOU!" Lex yelled into the open window cursing silently, underneath the window Alicia laughed quite loudly.

"You do realize you gave me a key to your house remember...to look over your things in case you left on a job and i didn't right?" Lex's smug reply was heard as she was walking around to the front of the house Alicia cursed once again this time in a different language (that's when you know it's bad) and tried to run to the front door to keep it closed she came around the corner as Lex finished opening the door.

"Hey so you are home look at that" came Lex's smug comment which she was returned with the middle finger as Alicia gave up and fell on the couch. "now i know cold places are a no, no for you but please come with me i need you on this to keep me calm" Lex pleaded

"I don't do cold"

"You'd do it for Randolph Scott" Lex smiled

"Quoiting my favorite movie of all time will not help you right now! And why me why not Ashley she likes cold places" Alicia complained

"Because she pisses me off on long missions and i don't like her you know that" lex replied

"Ok what about Jeff or Tyson" Alicia asked finally sitting up making room for lex to sit down

"They are on their honeymoon and I'm not interrupting that" Lex smiled knowing she was wearing her down

"How about...uh...um...DAMNIT why!" Alicia cried Lex smiled as she patted her back

"Because i trust you to have my back...and Daddy trusted you to have my back...and so does momma" Lex passed the warm bottle of water to her friend watching as she downed the whole thing in a three gulps. Looking as if she was about to prepare for another rant about how she didn't want to go Lex replied once more

"As well as its being Mr. Weyland that I'm taking" watching as the bottle was crushed in her friend's fist and her hissing at the name Alicia slowly turned to her with fury in her eyes

"Why the Fuck would you take him, and any of his Crowne's anywhere?" Alicia growled

"Because he's paying well and we need the money, you know this is our slow month and we are having him pay for everything we need.

Looking at her longtime friend Alicia sighed as much as she hated the snow and ice she hated Wayland and his industries more, Not wanting lex to be alone with the creep and all his flunkies she sighed and silently cried on the inside she was at heart a reptile she wasn't meant for the cold...she was meant to sun herself on the rocks and chill in shaded trees...not climb up ice falls as the wind beat at her back. But looking at Alexa's face she caved just as she knew lex knew she would. Grunting her acceptance Alicia fell back and sighed loudly as Lex cheered.

(Jump to the Helicopter ride to the ship)

Ross Ice Shelf Antarctica

Growling silently to herself Alicia watched the ice and water from the helicopter ride, as she, a sleeping Lex and a very geeky looking man that just could not stop taking pictures of everything in sight flew to the boat she groaned Lex soon woken up at the flash as well as the sounds of the clicking of the camera looked dizzy for a moment

"Oh, I'm sorry, i should have, um, switched the flash off oh, there's your magazine, Excuse me" the man quickly apologized

" umm, that's ok" Lex replied closing her eyes trying to get them to adjust to the brightness of the ice as well from just waking up Alicia sitting next to her huffed smiling at the excited man wondering if this was his first trip ever

"I'm...I'm documenting the trip for my boys this is them. Jacob and Scotty" he talked to the slowly waking Lex and cold Alicia looking over at the picture on the camera Alicia replied

"Cute boys nice family you have there" Smiling the man thanked Alicia while looking at lex asked

" D-Do you mind taking a picture? Just want to show them that their dad wasn't always so boring." he asked smiling trying to angle himself so the outside could be seen in the background of the photo.

"Smile"

"Okay"

Laughing at the fact the man turned his head right as soon as she took the picture she could tell this man was a good man albeit a nervous one she smiled at him as he introduced himself

"Uh, I'm Graeme Miller. I'm a Chemical Engineer." Graeme introduced himself to the girls as they bother smiled at him

"Hi I'm Alexa Woods and this is my friend Alicia Morgan we are Environmental Technicians and guides" Alexa replied

"Do you lovely ladies work for Weyland?" he questioned

Looking at each other they replied at the same time " OH, no"

"I split my time between working for a small environmental group and taking scientists on expeditions on the ice" Lex continued

"And i while also working for the environmental group split it with taking tours of south American jungles, underground caves, as well as snorkeling" Alicia smiled at Graeme

"Oh, you do most of your work down in the heat what made you come this way in all the snow and ice? This is a long way from your normal work yes?" Graeme asked

"yes normally i try to stay away from the cold but when a friend is in need i just can't say no" Alicia smiled while on the inside through a temper tantrum that would make a three year old proud

Soon the copilot was heard telling Lex to have her and her friends buckle up because of a little turbulence Alicia groaned she hated flying in these death traps.

Smiling Lex replied "Thanks Jack" as she began to buckle up knowing to do what the pilot said as everyone buckled up Graeme asked

"Is he a friend of yours?"

"Of my dad's" lex replied "my father trained most of the pilots down here" Lex finished buckling up as jack once again spoke

"We just passed the P.S.R"

"Damn" Graeme cursed" I wish i got a picture"

"Of what?" Lex questioned

"Um, the...the P.S.R i wish he called it out before we passed it" he replied looking at lex

Laughing slightly at him being so cutely naive she replied " the P.S.R is the point of safe return it means we've used up half our fuel, so we can't turn back." Looking a bit squeamish both Alicia sighed and Graeme asked

"Right. But if something went wrong, we could, uh...Land, presumable "he finished lamely looking now quite nervous

"We could ditch" lex replied slowly looking from Alicia's point of view as if she was enjoying making the poor man squirm

"Yea Ditch"

"But the temperature of the water would kill us in three minutes" Alicia sighed from the side looking out the window at the ocean lex looking at her smiling, as poor Graeme looked like he just realized he made the mistake of a life time.

Sighing lex knew they were close the ice break up from the ship was getting smaller and smaller signaling that the ship was close. The Piper Maru, it was a big ship Lex Thought looking at Alicia she realized that her friend she could slowly see the panic set in.

"Alicia?" lex questioned

" I'm fine just have to make extra precaution's not to freak out" Alicia smiled lex smirked 

Once everyone was aboard and seated in the haul of the ship Mr. Maxwell came and began to speak

"Welcome aboard everybody. Please. Some of you may be wondering why this team has been assembled. Your host will give you the answer now Mr. Weyland" Maxwell finished talking as the one and only Mr. Weyland came out on the railing Lex Alicia and Graeme sitting together to the side. Alicia as suitable as possible began to sniff the air, wiping her nose as if something was in it and was irritating it but really getting everyone's scent. This was the reason Lex really wanted her along her shall we say powers her family knew about was very much needed in this viper nest. While there were some true people here the Italian man and his friend both smelling of stale air and dirt…even if they bathed she could still smell it, then more towards the back were the trio of people two men and a women smelling of gun powder and blood, Then the people in front of them smelling like oil and machinery most likely the digging crew of where ever the hell in the middle of nowhere they were going. Alicia looked up as he finally began to speak a picture of the artic island coming up and the side of the ship

"seven days ago, one of my satellites over Antarctica hunting for mineral deposits, Discovered a sudden heat bloom beneath the earth. Which outlined this" Weyland computer then showed the markings of a temple

"The Red lines Indicate solid walls. Through thermal mapping we've generated a rough three-dimensional image of the structure. It's massive, containing hundreds of rooms. All built around a central core. My experts tell me it's a pyramid. What they can't agree on is who built it and when." Weyland stated looking quite serious Lex looked at Alicia and she shrugged looking over Lex's shoulder she noticed both the men that smelled of earth look at each other in excitement written on both of their faces. Sighing at their geek moment Alicia looked at the map once again as Weyland continued talking

"One expert tells me this has features reminiscent of the Aztecs, Another tells me its probable Cambodian. What they all agree on is that the smooth side is definitively Egyptian-"Wayland was cut off by the cute Italian

"I think your experts are right" he spoke

"which one?" Weyland questioned

"All of them" he replied

"Meaning what exactly?" Lex questioned now joining the conversation. Smiling the man walked close to the picture pointing out the features.

"This pyramid contains the features of all three cultures, this might be the first pyramid ever built" he finished looking both excited and awed in one go

"But built by whom?" Graeme asked looking confused

"by the first civilization" he replied

Alicia looked over at the people in the room then slowly at Wayland noticing the weird smell coming off the man but then turning to lex saying

"This is Going to be a long trip"

End of chapter 1 so what you think? I'm trying to keep it as close to the movie as possible though I will toss out things add things and make a few people live and die at different times. Then of course I will make some people ooc cause sometimes it just don't fit in with the story lol well till next chapter I'll probably just skip to the hole cause I'm tired of the ship already lol. JA NE TheRyu

P.S I have not given up on Remorse but that last chapter is killing me trying to write it and so I gave it a break that then turned into me loving AVP fan fiction that grew into me writing one…so yea…I'll get back to it soon…and I'm sure those who have read my Inuyasha fic know who my character is and what she is lol I'm not changed her much in this story. Also I have no beta and I have Crappy Grammar and spelling so anyone willing to beta this story please, PLEASE let me know. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Hole

-Chapter two: The Hole

Sighing Alicia thought on about what happened a few minutes ago that has Lex in a grind…no time to train the people on what to do? This wasn't a simple few hundred meters into a cave then back out thing this was two thousand feet under solid ice and no one but her and Lex were ready to go these people would get themselves killed if they tried to take that on their own. Then to find out that she wasn't the first person they have asked that just stuck a knife into her side and twisted it mercilessly the only word she can say is ouch, Though when Lex told Weyland to find another guide she couldn't help but feel a little happy to be able to get the fuck off this ice cube and back in some sand Then on top of that money was still wired into the foundation's back she was so happy she almost jumped for joy. But of course Lex's freaking "I must save everyone", fucking Hero syndrome kicked in when she found out that they had gotten Murdoch and she ran to talk to Wayland. Alicia knew they were going nowhere.

(ON Deck)

"Okay, let me ask you something, do we stand a better chance of surviving with you. Or the number two choice?" The man we now know to be called Sebastian asked

"Miss Woods the helicopter is refueled they're waiting for you." A woman called out.

"The sad answer to that question," Lex started as she turned away " I am the number two choice"

Sebastian and Graeme looked at one another as Lex walked away if number one and number two are backing out something is wrong here.

(Out in space cruising their way to earth)

On a ship far, far away a ship slowly making its way to earth shot a single beam onto the planet's surface

(back on earth)

Watching as Lex gave her rules for the trip smiling at the way she delivered them Alicia turned her head watching the blond women and her weapon's not liking how this trip was ending up she could feel her tail slightly shake in the concealment she had on it ( her tail claws and etc. just look like tattoos on her body at the spot they come out except for the scale pattern and her tong) watching Lex speak to the women Alicia groaned knowing she was going to say something about the weapon. But seeing them both smile she felt it was ok to go and get ready to the long…boring….annoying…slow….freezing trip.

Once everyone was in the snow mobiles Alicia fluffed up her jacket and tried to get as comfortable as possible in the warm vehicle knowing when she got out bye bye warm hello Jack Frost. Listening to Lex and Sebastian talk in the back drew her a little comfort he sounded like a very nice man and cute to boot so all she could say was GO LEX when this was over she had better tapped that and gave her some very good details so she could live through her (I forgot how to spell that V word…long word…damn) Though him talking about the moon was so cute!.

Once they stopped the vehicles and got out Lex knew they were there shooting the flair gun she noticed what she was looking at

" It's an abandoned whaling station" she sighed " According to your satellite imagery Mr. Weyland the pyramid is located directly beneath it" Weyland looked like this was not what he was expecting.

Moving through the abandoned town the group soon found themselves split Lex with seb and Alicia slowly found herself with Graeme walking through an home she smiled as she watched break a tea cup then him take a pictures saying something about national geographic till she heard something knock something over and the poor man looked like he was about to have an heart attack she couldn't help but frighten the man a little bit but soon Lex entered the room and touched his arm he gave a cry as she reminded him the rule and then they both watched as an penguin walked out from behind the cabinet it was waddling behind.

" careful they bite" Lex teased as Graeme smiled

After hearing someone from the drilling team yell for the group to come close they all stared in shock as they seen the hole that was not there before they came. Lex listened as Weyland talked to the drill master he hired and when he spoke of nothing on earth being able to cut to the depth in twenty four hours she turned slightly to look at Alicia seeing her friend eye the hole like she has seen a ghost she walked over and tapped her shoulder getting her attention

"do you know… well you know anything about this?" Lex whispered

"not a clue...it just freaks me out this wasn't here before and this crew is supposed to be the best right and they would have taken days to drill and when the master driller says no one on earth has this kind of tech it just rubs me the wrong way…my spidey senses are tingling if you catch my drift." Alicia mumbled

nodding her head Lex slowly moved back up to Weyland as he finished talking thinking to herself of course he wants to continue

(in space)

Three creatures prepare for one of the most important days of their lives, their Chiva their test to become blooded warriors, and the right to breed, if they made it out alive then that showed the clan they were worthy and if not then no great loss to the clan. Checking gear, blades, and all their machinery of the three two were long childhood friends the third another clan brother that had signed to take the test when they did. Starting with the tallest of the three Cel'tic reaching a whooping eight feet with a few inches to spare was by far the muscle of the group but while being a walking mountain he also had brains he knew when it was right to go and when to back off a fight that would not benefit, he could track with the best and move as silently as a jungle cat.

The next was Sck'aar he was seven foot built like a brick house and moved like flowing water, this predator while not being the shortest by far could get in and out of places a bit better than his brothers more than anything, Sck'aar was smart, he could calculate where to jump in a split second to hit a spot on the other side of a beast to take it out with one blow.

And last but not least and not very important in my view cause he dies early on is Coo'per while not as tall merely a six foot even he was quick he could move faster than the two and fit in smaller ( small for them) places where as the others cannot.

(Back on Earth)

Lex watched as the mechanics moved their equipment into place and start the lines that would lead the team below. One wrong move, just one wire tearing off of one of them would send them hurling to their death at the end of the slide. Moving to the snow mobile Lex opened the door to see Weyland breathing though a mask and having a coughing fit, watching him try to hide his medication she told him.

"There's no room for sick men on the expedition"

"my doctors tell me the worst is behind me" he tried to lie it off but Lex caught on quick

"you're not a very good liar, Mr. Weyland. Stay on the ship. We'll update you at the top of every hour."

"you know when you get sick you start to think about your life and how you're going to be remembered, you know what I realize will happen when I go? Ten percent fall in share prices, maybe twelve. That's it." He concluded trying to get Lex to allow him on the trip

"I've heard this speech before. My dad broke his leg seven hundred feet from the summit of Mt. Rainier. He was like you; he wouldn't go back or let us stop. We reached the top and we opened a bottle of champagne. I had my first drink with my dad at fourteen thousand four hundred feet. On the way down he developed a blood clot in his leg that traveled to his lung he suffered for four hours before dying twenty minutes from the base." She finished

"you think that's the last thing your dad remembers? The pain? Or drinking champagne with his daughter at fourteen thousand feet in the air?" Weyland finished around the other side of the vehicle Alicia leaned against it a silent tear running down her cheek (much to her annoyance freezing before falling off much to her annoyance) remembering that climb. It was the last she went on with anyone.

"I need this" Weyland continued and Lex nodded her head

(the decent)

slowly moving down the tunnel in a line Lex first then Weyland after her then and so on and so forth. Alicia stated she will be down later on with some of the mechanic crew stating under ice was not her thing, rocks she could handle but she needed to pump up for the ice Lex smiled but nodded anyway. With the Tarp blowing off the machine and clogging she could hear screams of man down and catch him she ran near the hole to use her *sight* to see what was happening she could see Lex with an ax holding Weyland Alicia smiled knowing everything was ok. Though something didn't sound right her right ear kept twitching but with the wind and snow, and the machine roaring in her ear she could not hear everything properly but she knew something was not right nothing at all. When the head mechanic started yelling for everyone to move it she started marching back to the snowmobiles when her hood was blown off trying to quickly reach it she looked up in time to see what she hope was just her imagination but knew otherwise. A true blue.(or grey) Spaceship silenced the wind for a split second as it flew overhead looking around she noticed no one else noticed the ship she knew then and there. She needed to get Lex and get the hell out.

Hearing three distant booms she started to really, really, really get scared. Down the tunnel Lex started a flair looking at the ice walls around her she walked a ways away from the entrance as everyone else came out the tunnel as her flair went out and she was reaching for another one came to life beside he scaring her slightly with Weyland voicing his concerns about another team being nowhere in sight.  
Soon with everyone in the tunnel and setting up the lights so they could see they finally saw what they came here for the pyramid. Looking as gravely silent as she was beautiful, Lex shot a flair that shot over showing more detail to their eyes.

"Congratulations Mr. Weyland, looks like you'll be leaving your mark after all" She said still looking in awe

"Thank you, Thank you all for this, Let's make History." Wayland stated going from person to person touching their shoulders in gratitude.

Moving up into the pyramid Lex looked at the hieroglyph on the wall showing two creatures battling one looking nothing like a human, and the other fighting for its life. She just took a moment to wonder what it meant before getting back on task looking at her watch piece she sighed and moved on. While one of the men holding the camera filming the walls unknowingly steeped on a plate that activated the whole structure. Many feet below an creature chained to the ceilings as well as the walls was pulled up out of its icy tomb. Breathing its first breath after many a year trapped under the ice the creature roared its displeasure unknown to the humans above.

On the upper level of the pyramid Sebastian called to Thomas to come and look at the markings he found on the wall

"What is it?" Thomas asked "recognize the Egyptian."

"The Second symbol is Aztec Pre-conquest era" Sebastian Continued "The Third is Cambodian"

"Then you were right the pyramid contains all three cultures" Weyland stated looking at Sebastian with a slight smile on his face

"That's what it looks like" He replied

"You…may…choose…to enter?" Thomas stated "Those who choose may enter" he finished

"Who taught you to translate?" Sebastian asked continuing to look at the wall

"Funny. Kind of looked like you" he smiled Lex slightly laughing in the background

Sighing Sebastian continued "Well it's not 'Choose' It's Chosen…Only the chosen ones may enter"

Lex continuing to look at the wall asked "Chosen for what?"

"That is what I want to find out myself" Sebastian smiled

(Outside in the snow storm)

With the storm in full effect drowning out everything in its pure while fluff that was coming down like a rain storm in the Netherlands Alicia was scared, She sat inside the Snowmobile that Lex and Mr. Weyland had their conversation in Alicia was huddled inside trying to keep warm, as well as hold off the inevitable of going into the dark tunnel of doom she has taken to calling it. That's when she noticed one of the workers moving in a circle weapon drawn and he looked frightened then he disappeared. That's when the screams and crashing were heard over the winds of the storm and Alicia slowly turned off the car and as quickly as she could ran to help ( yes I know she's black and the black credo is to run away from the screams and never look back…believe me I normally do and if your ass ain't behind me when I run, oh well, it was great knowing ya) Turning onto a street that had a few whale bones white as snow she looked around trying not to panic. It was always when you panicked that you messed up and here that mess up will cost you, and just maybe your life.

Slowly using her upper body strength she made it to the walking board around the water tower to see a worker in an orange jacket running away from the building everyone else was in but before she could call out to help him she saw him pick up a gun and start firing on the building across from him and what she saw made her mouth dry out, any response she was attempting to make dried up and fell short when she saw the ripple and then the biggest humanoid creature be revealed. When it roared its displeasure Alicia whimpered again knowing this was not the time to panic she shook it off as best as she could I mean really if you saw something looking like it belonged in a syfy convention and was whooping ass and taking names would you really run to it? She didn't think so either.

Cel'tic looked down at the pathetic creature that thought its small primitive weapon would hurt him, Jumping down after it he quickly knew he wanted its skull to decorate its wall, Landing in front of the small male ooman he started pushing it around throwing it into the frozen background watching as he tried to get up and fight once more. Alicia now in motion started running towards where she last saw ( let's call him mike) Mike fighting with the huge beast with dread locks and skulls she shivered not liking the fact that she would have to get close to that. Running down an street she noticed the pole sticking out the wall without even thinking about it running past she grabbed it and pulled it out not even breaking her stride, or noticing that the door opened beside her with nothing standing in the door way.

Moving as quickly as she could Alicia could feel something move behind her and dove into a forward roll as another spear drove past right where her heart was a moment ago, without even turning around she continued running getting close to mike and the big creature she saw mike get pushed into the hole, for a regular human body going down that hole and picking up speed, getting to the bottom is not going to be something he wants, decision decided she put on a little burst of speed ( as fast as a nearly frozen creature could) made it close to the hole but the monster turned around facing her growling it started moving closer to where she skidded to a stop its movement looking very pissed off that its prey got away momentarily, but just as content that a new one found its place.

Cel'tic snarled angry that the ooman got away, but knowing it was going to die at the bottom of the hole he turned as he heard something running up behind him and turned to see another, growling his pleasure knowing he would get to kill more now rather than later he started moving to jerk to a stop when he noticed what the ooman held in its hand one of his hunt brothers Ki'its-pa Roaring his displeasure once again he started to run towards the frozen creature, so if it didn't want to run away a more easy kill for him then, as soon as he was in swiping distance swinging back his arm he moved to punch when the creature dropped and rolled behind him. Turning growling and clicking at the creature for how fast it moved he turned to see it face him again but this time took a step back, Cel'tic head tilted slightly acknowledging their presence but growling telling them that this was his kill Coo'per disagreed seeing as how it was his Ki'its-pa that was in the oomans hands he wanted its skull for himself Sck'aar could care less he just wanted to finally kill some Kainde Amedha.

Looking at the now visible three creatures Alicia could see one fact they were fucking huge! And with the snow and ice against her she could not use her best talent to her gain so only one option came to mind one that she was going to do anyway, one had to save mike before he landed at the bottom. Speaking of which Alicia now back to being the focus of the beasts promptly flipped them off and to the roar of the largest one now running towards her jumped into the hole sliding in a straight position to get to mike. Looking down the hole Cel'tic huffed well there went another well-deserved skull that he would not get the pleasure of ending hand to hand.

Snorting Sck'aar moved to his brother's side Coo'per doing the same on the other as Cel'tic pulled up a map of the pyramid still growling at the lost prey but getting ready for the main dish, the reason they were here for their chiva. Trying to angle her body to her side Alicia quickly began to speed up and soon she could see mike trying to slow himself down only a few feet in front of her. Using her teeth she removed a glove and watched as her claws began to sprout out and harden, looking down seeing as she was close she yelled

"MIKE! GRAB ON!" holding the spear on the other hand she pushed it out as far as she could, Mike trying to grab it as quickly as he could finally managed, when Alicia felt the pull she slammed her claws into the ice wall trying to slow their decent. "AHHH HOLD ON MIKE DON'T LET GO" she called to him as he slowly using the spear climbed back to her holding onto her waist he yelled back "You bet your ass!"

Using her claws she slowly managed to slow their decent and when the end came she told him to brace for impact but because they were slowing down even though they were flung out of the tunnel they landed with only light bruises instead of broken bones and internal bleeding. Grunting Alicia looked around the cave in awe, as much as she hated the ice it was beautiful looking over and slightly getting up she noticed mike was leaning against a wall looking at her, more as looking at her clawed hand

"I'm not going to hurt you mike." She tried to reason and after a few moment silence he answered with a sigh

"I figured when you used them to save my life, thank you" he grunted closing his eyes trying to make the dizzy feeling go away. Laughing slightly Alicia made to get up when she noticed on the ground in front of her was the spear from the monster, picking it up and looking at it this way and that she knew it was meant to kill them and seeing the little patterns and skull design in it knew they were hunting… them… the day just went from bad to fucked up in three point five. Knowing those creatures were going to be coming into the cave soon as well she knew they needed to move from the entrance or become sitting targets. Getting up and moving to mike she held out her gloved hand for him to take.

"we need to move those things are going to come down I just know it. We need to get to the others and find a way out or prepare to fight" she stated watching him stand up

"how the hell do we fight something we can't see?" mike questioned

"I have no idea but I'd rather our odds be more than two to three yea?" she smirked as she made her way to the tall pyramid in the background walking to the entrance she looked at the two bent down statues and really looked she noticed they looked just like the jolly giants outside right down to the pointy fucking spear. "Great" she thought "we are in their fucking home turf what I wouldn't do for a bag of hot chips at this moment" Helping mike into the building they continued on trying to find anyone.

Lex and current company continuing on without a shred of knowledge of what was happening above as well as below them continued with their trek entering a room with preserved human bones Weyland asked feeling a little creped out

"what is all this?"

"This is the sacrificial chamber" Sebastian answered looking around.

"Just like the Aztecs and the Egyptians." Thomas commented "who ever built this pyramid believed in ritual sacrifice, This is where the chosen ones were offered to the gods"

*** the sarcophagus chamber*  
**

Leaving the group behind The group moved down continuing on the journey leaving behind a group to document everything moving to the center of the room Lex was able to see the huge sarcophagus sitting ominously in the room. Wondering who or what was in that thing they all moved forward. Jerking to a stop when Alicia and mike ran into the room from a different direction both looking pale and out of breath.

"Alicia what are you doing here what's going on?" Lex demanded to know seeing her friend look like she's seen a ghost

"Fucking….things…..HUGE…..big…..killed…."Alicia mumbled out of breath from once again meeting up with the huge beasts near the entrance of the pyramid

"They…fucking…killed everyone" Mike finished after gaining his breath

"what's going on who killed everyone, and what's wrong with your hand?" Maxwell asked looking at Alicia's clawed hand with distaste

"FUCK MY HAND Lex we need to get out I only came for you! Now I have you and we need to go they…" Alicia trailed off when she noticed the room they were in and the pictures on the walls. "T-that's them up there they are fucking killing everyone we gatta go now!" She finished near hysterics

"now wait a minute we aren't going anywhere till we find out what's going on" Mr. Wayland said as Sebastian finished opening the sarcophagus. Everyone but mike and Alicia crowded around wondering what was inside and when they saw were guns instead they argued for a moment Lex wanting everyone on top and Sebastian wanting them to leave the guns but Maxwell refused taking the last gun starting the hunt.

Cel'tic, Sck'aar, and Coo'per hid in waiting for the few surviving humans to wonder this way so that they could finish them and start their true hunt. Coo'per almost vibrating with impatience wanting the humans killed quickly so this could be finished. Moving to a position he wanted he finally quieted down watching as the first human began to enter the room hearing the humans talk to one another Sck'aar moved slowly watching the humans, looking at humans in thermal imaging he soon changed seeing their weapons in their packs Sck'aar growled signaling to Cel'tic and Coo'per to look at the humans closer.

Once the others noticed it was only a matter of which human was going to walk into the trap first, on his side Cel'tic could feel his hunt brother tense and lowly growl and click in annoyance looking down he spotted why, it screamed that the female and lowly male that fought earlier were with the group adding to their numbers, the male now with another weapon was walking in a formation with the other human males surrounding the women and the older male. Cel'tic while interested that the female survived this long for such a weak and frail race she was putting up a fight. Her skull will go nicely with his first Kainde Amedha skull.

*jump to the pyramid moving and two of them being killed*

with the mystery of the moving pyramid solved the group began to move Maxwell in lead followed by Sebastian followed by Wayland followed by Lex then Alicia. Mike being one of the humans killed much to Alicia's displeasure!

Walking out of the small walkway Alicia stiffened as she listened to wayland's need of the gun then slightly hissed as she heard the screams that the others just couldn't hear. One of the many reasons she loved/hated having her powers. Sniffing the air she noticed in the corner by Maxwell the air moved. And not in the oh it's just dust that was unsettled this was true movement like watching water move in a bottle as you threw it half empty in the air. And it was on the move!

"Maxwell Look Out!" Alicia screamed but was too late as the net flew out of nowhere and encircled him tightening as he moved determined to get to him and cut him out for him to scream for us to look out. Turning around she saw the big mofo that came after her on the surface and hissed fangs now fully distended showing her anger, he turned towards her and came closer for Lex to come at him with an ax just to get thrown aside as well as Weyland he locked on Sebastian intent on killing him first but before he did he killed Maxwell, Alicia not wanting Sebastian to end the same way decided to bring out all the stops as her tail grew into being her eyes turned to cat slits that could see in the dark better as well as her claws became sharper taking a running jump she tackled the big monster making him drop sab and focus on her hissing she rolled over her tail above her head in a scorpion strike pose waiting to see what he would do, in the corner of her eye she could see Lex suddenly become sky born hissing at the loudly growling male as he got back up Alicia tried to make herself look bigger then she really was hissing and clawing at the air by the male but she wasn't prepared for when he linebacker tackled her into a fucking pillar she screamed as she felt the stone break upon impact with it, but wasn't down and out she still had some life left in her damn it!

Twisting her tail around his waist, which she noticed was huge! Was anything on this guy medium sized? She began to pull him off her, she soon heard the tail tell snick sound of his blades being pulled out but before he could use them on her she kicked him in his kneecap he roared in pain but quickly recovered just to backslap her into the wall. She twisted her body out of the way just in time to stop being skewered by his blades and when he growled to strike again turning she quickly climbed the wall out of his way he stopped and looked in another direction she turned to see one of the monsters being hung by what looked like a tail and the most ugliest animal she has ever seen appear out of the darkness from which its tail was connected. It hissed at the caught beast as its mouth opened she saw quick as lighting a little mouth come out and strike the skull of the huge beast killing it. While the monster that was fighting her moved to attack the black alien animal, Alicia seen Lex at the bottom of the rock wall silently moving to her side she quickly tried to pick her up.

"come on come on come on lets go lets go lets go we need to get the fuck out of here WAYLAND get up Sebastian come on lets go let them fight it out, Cricky get the bags! let's get the hell out of here Lets move it heifer "

Turning back one last time to see the battling giants Alicia missed the one that silently moved down another hall what she did turn around in time to see was the wall closing down and Lex's face as she screamed her name. Alicia whimpered "SEE" she argued with herself "this is what happens when you look back you fuck yourself royally in the ass….with no grease." Looking back she heard another pillar break as the beast threw the black alien into it she watched as it rolled on the ground trying to get up. Alicia noticing everyone otherwise busy decided it would be better to move into a better safer (for now) place away from the two monsters. Watching in awe as the big beast picked up the leg of the smaller black one and turned making its head hit every pillar at least once made her laugh. As wrong as it was one cannot say that's not funny. He will have one hell of a headache if he survived this. Looking up again she watched as the alien spread its blood around some nearly hitting her, she watched as that shit began to eat away at the stone…was this shit acid! And not the trippy kid holy hell what was this place or that thing. She watched as it jumped on a bit of wall and climb away when the big beast was flinging off its burning armor. She watched as the beast moved around looking up and around for the alien.  
**  
**

Looking up Alicia gasped there it was about to attack! Now she had two options at this point option one let the alien get the drop on old big beast which then the alien would come and attack her after it was finished with him. Or two help big beast out and try like hell to run away…hey it happened twice now right three times the charm or so they say.

"LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Alicia screamed as the alien began to leap Alicia watched as the alien and big beast both went down the ground moving close to the hole she was able to see big beast holding off the alien as best it could but she could see he was weakening.

Cel'tic watched as the Kainde Amedha jumped on him sending them both to the floor beneath, holding it at arm's length was only going to last for so long, he began to feel his body tiring with the fight, Cursing he never thought one lousy stinking Kainde Amedha would take him out…..twelve….twenty maybe but one lousy warrior. Feeling his end near he looked onto the hard black shell of the beast about to take his life filling his lungs with the roar of his end he let it out just as the hard meat screeched in pain and tried to shake its head. Blinking in confusion he looked to its side to notice his brothers Ki'its-pa sticking out the beasts hide right before it was kicked off him by the creature he was hunting earlier. Its tail wrapped around its neck it continued to squeeze despite the creature clawing at it and trying to bite it to get free. Giving one good tug / squeeze forward he heard its neck snap.

Twisting her tail this way and that to make sure it was dead Alicia sighed damn it now how to get the fuck out of this hole. She didn't very well think that though…tossing the body away with a flick of her tail she miss calculated her strength for a moment and her foot slipped and she fell on her butt, but not on bones like she thought she would land on (which creped her out to the max… even though they have been dead for EVER that don't mean you need to step all on their bones like that) she heard something behind her grunt at her fall as well as a warm body between her legs. Tensing she slowly turned her neck to look over her shoulder praying with all her being that it was someone else she landed on…but no… her luck has run its course it seems as she looked at the body she could now see in detail from the light above. His dark skin melting into a dark green to a light peach color, his body covered by fishnet (he was kinky who knew) his hands by his side as he breathed deeply in and out to get back the energy he lost trying to fight for his life, then came his head. With the mask on she could not tell what he looked like or even what his eyes looked like, and she hoped without all her might that his face didn't look like his mask ( go watch the movie again you see what I mean) with all the loops and what not. He just laid there not moving other than to breath, so deciding to get off while he was not a homicidal maniac she slowly lifted her ass off its (looks down on what she was sitting on it was hard so she thought it was a thigh) loin cloth and metal covering.

Blushing from her head to her toe's she hurried up and got off him and onto the other side of the room. Being what the neighborhood blacks called her red bone so her blush was very much seen by any and all who looked at her. Finally sitting up with the female off of him Cel'tic looked over at the dead Kainde Amedha in the corner then back at the creature that killed it. As much as he would hate to say it the (now that he was able to see it without the jacket on) Female saved his life…Pauk.

And that's the end of chapter 2 ^_^ I can say I meant to stop quite a bit back before making it this far but you know inspiration once started can't be stopped lol till next chapter!

P.S For some reason my internet has been acting up otherwise i would have had this chapter up a long time ago sorry for the wait all who are reading this lonely story so please review and tell me what you think. oh yea once again i have no beta and my grammar and spelling suck to the max this i know and accept...so if you know someone who wouldn't mind helping this story out let me know please!


	3. Chapter 3: The Compromise

Chapter 3: Compromise

After finally somewhat catching his breath Weyland ordered Sebastian to take Lex away from the beast as he could not keep up he knew he was going to die down here and accepted that fact, but what he didn't want was for Lex to perish, she had showed him more love and devotion then any of his family has since he built up the Wayland industries, in that one moment he knew without a doubt that he wanted her to go on and leave him behind, his time was done his body already ready to throw in the towel. The least he could do was slow the hunter down, if even just for a moment.

*after Wayland's death idk why but I always feel sorry for the old man so I'm not writing it*

Sck'aar watched as the humans made their way through the tunnel before the wall just finished going up blocking him from his prey, tilting his head in discontent he turned in time to see a small Kainde Amedha * I have no idea what the scorpion looking first stage is called if anyone knows please tell me!* jumping towards him throwing his ckakt-ra and cutting the creature in half before it even had time to get close enough catching his chakt-ra once again Sck'aar stood motionless in the middle of the room waiting feeling the creature at his back thinking its unnoticed, and as soon as it was close enough, quick as a flash his arm spun out slicing the Xenomorph's head in half and watched as its body hit the floor. "Finally" he thought "I am blooded"

Taking his mask off, the air pressure hose hissing in its release Sck'aar didn't notice that Lex watching through a square in the wall watched as he his marking, His Chiva complete. Reaching down and ripping a leg off the smaller Kainde Amedha he used the acidic blood to mark his helmet as well as his own forehead

"He's marking himself" Sebastian stated watching with rapped attention to the creature in the room just next door.

"What?"

"Ancient warriors would mark themselves with the blood of their kill. It's a rite of passage; this is starting to make sense." Sebastian continued

Finishing up his marking Sck'aar moved to stand pausing as he heard the unmistakable sound of scurrying above his head. Slowly as to not alert the creature that it was found out he reached once again for his ( ) hiding it in the palm of his hand, and when he stood fully and turned he saw the creature jump just in time for him to release the bladed weapon and cut it in half as well. Huffing to himself he sneered at the creature believing it could get him unaware. The Newly blooded male roared his success before putting his mask back on and pulling up his map to find out where his brothers were, finding only one brothers movement he understood Chopper was either wounded or was with Cetanu's hall. Nodding his head in acceptance he once again bent down to the larger Xeno and began to cut off pieces of his trophy.

"When that door open's we're dead" Sebastian said looking at Lex with sadden eyes

"Not if we set things right" Lex stated looking at the mural on the wall

"what do you mean?" Sebastian asked turning to her giving his full attention

"This Pyramid is like a prison, we took the guards guns and now the prisoners are running free. To restore order, the guards need their guns." Shaking his head in denial Sebastian began to talk Lex out of whatever crazy idea was forming in her head when she spoke once again

"When that door opens, we're going to give that thing his gun back" Lex finished

"Are you crazy? During a big game hunt the animals being hunted don't arm the hunters!" Sebastian stated trying to make Lex see reason

"They're not hunting us; we're in the middle of a war! It's time to pick a side." She finished staring him down trying to make him see her point

"We are on our side" He stated starting to fear Lex's mind was going crazy

"We have to consider the possibility we might not make it out of here, But we have to make sure those serpent's don't reach the surface because if they do everything everywhere could die." She finished looking as Sebastian's face scrunched in pain understanding crossing his features at last. Knowing she spoke truth he could only sigh and shake his head as if in pain. Before looking off muttering to himself.

"The enemy of my enemy…is my friend" he muttered Looking as lost as she felt on the inside.

Looking down as his watch started to beep signaling that the place was about to move once again from the ten minute mark both of them looked at each other once more before watching the wall in front of them hoping with all reason that on the other side was the humanoid creature and not a serpent. When the watch finished beeping a wall moved but not the one they were expecting, turning sharply Lex was the first to notice that it was the wall behind them that moved first.

"Let's go find our friend" Lex spoke confidence filling her voice

Walking down the darkened hallway both Lex and Sebastian were taking all precaution to make sure they stayed in each other's sight, as well as watching for any unusual movement either on the walls or shimmering right in front of them.

"So how do you say Scared Shitless in Italian?" Lex questioned trying to keep the sprits up between the two of them

(says it in italian)—" More or less" he smiles as they continue the trek into the unknown.

Stone shifting catching Lex's attention, making her gasp in surprise and fear. Both turning to see an hallway identical to the one they just walked through become parallel to the walk way they just finished. But the scraping sound kept coming closer and closer both of them turning this way and that began looking for any serpents that may have gotten close without them knowing or just to find out what was making that noise. Hearing the noise over and over from behind as well as in front of them they keep turning flash light spinning to see where this unknown noise originated from and if they should be afraid. Until finally Lex's light catches onto some dripping thick liquid that could only be taken as one thing drool. Both her and Sebastian look quickly seeing the serpents tail uncoil before their eyes from the ceiling, Fear churned inside both of their bellies as their heart rate picked up and their breathing grew labored and as if appearing from nowhere one serpent's head popped up and hissed at them making Sebastian quickly grab Lex and yell " Move"

Running down the hallway they came to an opening that had a broken down bridge and what from a distance looked like a short leap, turned into an canyon when next to it and forced to make that split second decision. To leap or not to leap, to let the creatures behind them catch up and take them? Or let fate decide if they could make it to the other side. They chose to jump.

Sebastian made it to the other side, the brick he stepped on held strong as he rolled on the other side. But when Lex's foot hit the stone it made a chain reaction as brick by brick they fell apart falling into the unknown canyon bellow. Quickly grabbing on as best as she could Lex looked as if her world was finally going to end, her hand slipping was quickly caught as Sebastian caught her before she was lost to the chasm below.

"Lex" he screamed "Lex hold on! Come on, Lex! You can make it Lex" He grunted as he started to pull her up Lex beginning to smile quickly faided into fear as she noticed a black serpent come and roar snatching sebastion away.

quickly gaining her leverage pulling herself up she looks around, with no sign of sebastian in sight moving slowly her foot hits something that slides across the floor, picking it up she noticed it was the bottle cap he wore around his neck. Taking deep breaths Lex finally understood she was all alone. Moving slowly and jumping at every little sound Lex was becoming a nervous reck. Coming to a dead end hallway Lex had to stop and make herself take deep breaths, this was getting to her and she needed to calm down and not panic. Looking along the walls at the many skelotons that adorned it, thinking to herself that those used to be live beings not nothing but bones and spider webs, made her feel even more insecure. She did not want to end up like one of these poor people or end up an incubator for those black serpents! Finally gaining a semblance of calm she took one more deep breath and froze, something was behind her, and from the lack of sound clawing at the ground hissing/growling, or even wet plops of drool hitting the floor she could only assume that it was a hunter behind her.

Turning around stiffly she finally seen the creature face to…mask, closer than she's been without someone else there with her she began to whimper, this was a cold blooded killer standing in front her her, something that she seen with her own eyes take on and take out many of the people in her group, including killing wayland as he tried to help them as much as an old sick man could. Eyes tearing up she watched as he moved his arm out holding his spear out in one hand, as soon as he griped it tighter it grew out even longer going from a simple three feet into an easy six. Soon as he finished he growled preparing to fight Lex knowing she had one of their guns in her bag.

"Wait. Wait. Please, wait" She begged as she held her arms out hoping he would stop his attack

(a few moments earlier)

Sck'aar watched as the human unknowingly passed him in the hall, watching as its pathetic sniffling was echoed in the long tunnel, soon that would attract the hard meats to her like moths to the flame. Standing a few feet behind her he didn't have to wait long for it to understand the type of trouble it was in as it froze. Shifting through his vision sensor's he easily spotted the gun on her back knowing this human ad to die simply for having it with her. He lifted his arm preparing to use his ki'its-pa deciding he wanted this to be quick for the small ooman, moving into position he heard it cry out wondering what it was doing he watched as it lowered herself to the ground reaching for her bag and pulling out a plasma caster and muttering words he couldn't quickly understand. Learning the ooman speak was as far as he thought beneath him, he has yet to meet an ooman he wanted to talk to instead of kill. So only learning a few words so far the only one he understood from the little female was wait.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, the enemy of my enemy is my friend Lex muttered as she slowly sunk to the ground pulling the gun from her bag, repeating the words over to the predator hoping he wouldn't attack her while she was down. Pushing the gun over the ground towards him she watched as it moved to his legs but when she looked up she noticed the serpent standing behind him gasping she watched the predator turn around as the alien tackled him into an outcropping. The serpent tried to claw and bite at the predator but he managed to get a hold of it and throw it into a statue closer to where Lex was on the ground desperately trying to get out of the way of the two giant battling behemoth's. Lex looking down noticed that the predator in the scuffle dropped its spear seeing as it was close to her as well as the alien she grabbed it without thinking twice as the serpent looked at her preparing to get to her instead as an easier target. Hearing its queen in its head growling wanting the human to help hatch more warriors, so the objective was to capture it alive and kill the hunter. He was a huge threat to the hive and needed to go. Turning once more to his enemy then to the simple human it made its choice, hissing once more he dived at the human not expecting it to throw up a spear at the last moment impaling itself on it.

Roaring its pain and anger at being taken down by a soft two legged human the xeno threw its tail forward trying to impale the human, if it was dying it was going to take the little human with it. Continuing its attack it hissed and roared in pain as the spear went deeper and deeper throwing its inner mouth out trying to kill the creature as he was dying itself it gave its best effort before going still. When the human thought it was done he threw his head one last time for one last attack before calling out to the queen its failed mission.

Lex crying feeling her strength leaving her looked down as she heard something come online, she looked down to notice the three red dots going slowly up her body till it was on her head. Looking up she noticed the predator with the gun now mounted on its shoulder and pointed right at her. Feeling this was really her end she looked into his masked eyes at least trying to see who her killer was, then down the hall she heard the scream/ screech of the serpents the hunter turned with a growl ( am I the only one who noticed when they growl or roar it sounds like a lion? Just saying) noticing the many serpents lining the walls of the hall way they were in. More than likely coming to their fallen brother's call. Turning his tracking system on he started to shoot the many xeno's crawling their way one by one they all were shot down. So far before they turned and ran away he managed to shoot down five of them. Growling in victory he moved to the closest one looking it over he bent down taking out a knife and beginning to cut off appendage's from his kills completely ignoring Lex standing behind him. Moving from kill to kill he began to growl noticing that they were all still small even the one he killed in the other room marking himself as blooded was just a drone like these five. Sighing he moved to each taking fingers here, teeth there, and even a tongue and a tail tip to his belt collection. Getting up and turning around he looked to the human that was still in the room. Looking down at the heard meat she had killed he stopped short growling in displeasure, hers was bigger, hers was a grown warrior. Snarling he turned to the human and debated what to do while this was his and his brothers chiva no one told him what to do when a human proved itself and killed an Kainde Amedha hand to hand. Tilting his head looking at the human he bent down and picked up his ki'its-pa and turned to walk away. For now the human had won its right to continue to live and not die by his hand.

Watching as the predator moved closer to her Lex backed away not wanting to suffer the fate of the serpents as well. Watching him taking body pieces off the fallen creatures she watched as he growled at her and the one she mistakenly killed. Watching him take his spear out of the dead creature and turn to walk away she started, it was not about to leave her here. Moving around the dead one in front of her she called out.

"Hey. I'm coming with you, you hear me, you ugly creature?" she yelled reaching out as if to touch him and jumping back when it turned with a roar. Backing up and it slowly walked towards her she found herself with her back against the wall. Watching as the creature stopped once again in front of the one she killed and then looked back in forth between the two. Before finally deciding to bend down, Using its blade he managed to cut off the skull of the creature without the blood pooling. Hearing the human questioning him Sck'aar without talking ooman showed her what its blood could do while making her some make shift weapons out of the kill she made he couldn't help but still feel pricks to his pride at the sheer size of her kill compared to his. Still debating with himself about keeping the human alive in the first place he decided, killing it would be against his honor and everything he stood for….but scaring it wasn't out of the question. After scaring the little female ooman with the inner mouth twitch he finished her spear and shield, standing he looked her over while she was no yautja female she would do for now. First things first anyway was getting out of this pyramid and showing his clan his honor mark.

Turning to the hunter standing before her she said

"Thank you…so what do I call you?" Lex asked looking the tall hunter up and down " I mean my name is Lex…what is yours?"

Tilting his head back and forth he debated letting her know before shaking his head wondering what harm could come of his name being known

"Sck'aar" he said pointing to himself

"scar?" Lex repeated flinching at the robotic type of voice that was coming out of his mask. She watched as he tilted his head once again reminding her of a dog that was trying to give a cute face for more treats. But this huge creature was no puppy dog standing well over seven feet if her five nine frame was to go by and the reptilian like texture that was around his stomach. Studying the male ( if the loin cloth was any indication to go by) in front of her she really looked at him, the ropes of hair or so it looked like hung together with the clinking of the hair pieces mixed inside, the skills that decorated its chest as well as the thick amount of muscle this male had he could easily bench press three of her without breaking a sweat. Looking next at his hands she noticed just like the rest of him they were large with the tips forming claws noticing that she looked at his feet they were the same human like with little claws instead of human nails. Looking back up at his face she blushed as she noticed him watching her head once again tilted as he watched her check him out coming out of her stupor she looked at his face mask once again wondering what was underneath.

When he felt the Pyode Amedha was looking at him he took this moment to finally really look at this species. While killing them he took no mind what it looked like but now he studied her like she was doing him with her flimsy nails, no fangs or mandible's to speak of he thought her face looked quite ugly compared to the females of his race. Looking at her hair he wondered why the oomans had so much fur and only in the one spot. Looking at it he noticed even thought they were clumped together with dirt and spider webs they didn't look like they offered anything unlike his that had blood flowing thought each coil. Very sensitive to touch which is why he never allowed anyone near his head even when sparing he never allowed anyone to get near his head. Looking down he noticed the only thing the species had were the size of the female's mammary glands, hers were a nice size though he was sure she would not like to hear that coming from him at the moment. Looking down at her body size she looked like a fit human unlike most of them now disgusting Pyode Amedha no good for hunting. Only a select few were what made good trophies but they were becoming far and few in between. Noticing the amount of coverings the human had to wear just to keep warm had him huffing. Has their technology still not advanced enough to even properly cover themselves? No matter they were of little consequence, finding the human finished her observation of him he turned and started to jog out the hall to what his map showed him earlier as the exit.

(Back with Alicia and Cel'tic)

Looking once again to the hard meat the creature took down Cel'tic looked to her once again to find her watching his every move. Slowly getting up he moved first to the fallen Xenomorph seeing how it escaped his net, the blood acid eating though he was going to have to talk to the weapon makers to have that problem fixed. Alicia watched him move over to the dead serpent and once again took note to how tall the bastard was compared to her…and fit…so it was either stick and move or just get the hell out. Looking at the hole in the ground she wondered how much energy it would take to get up there and if the jolly green giant would notice…I mean really what the hell did these things eat how big do they get? Turning back to the creature she noticed as big as he was he was fucking quiet and quick one minute he was across the room pulling the spear out of the dead serpent next he was nearly in her face jumping back she hissed flashing her fangs at the creature just for it to growl back. Figuring it was about to attack she tensed her body, but it didn't move just kept looking at her underneath the mask she slowly began to fully stand up when he moved his arm in her face, she jumped back until she noticed what he held. One clawed finger as well as a toe was in his grasp, feeling her stomach churn at the items she tried to smile but politely decline the offer.

Growling now at the female was something wrong with the trophies he took off of her kill? Looking at the ooman closely he finally figured out what was off about her, she had a tail….oomans don't have tails, or claws, or eyes that look like that. Thinking that another species has moved into the chiva? Turning his masks thermo readings changing to see what the inside of her body everything was the same except for the claws and tail and another group of bones on her shoulder blade grunting he waited till she would take the trophies out of his hand.

"umm really thank you but… no thank you?" Alicia murmured

Tilting his head the giant male stood to his full height attaching the dismembered members on his belt saving them for when she would want them ignoring her gaging. Turning back to her he watched as she slowly tried to move around him to get to the hole in the ceiling while keeping half her body facing him as well. Trilling his amusement he reached out and grabbed her tail stopping her short. As soon as he grabbed the tip he studied it confused as to why an ooman would have these features, turning the tail left and right he noticed the scaled texture under his hand somewhat close to his skin, looking at the tip he noticed the three large claws at the end forming an clasp. Looking at it closer he noticed the three claws could grab things like an fist the way they were located made a fist (take two fingers on one hand then one finger on the other hand put the one finger between the two and that's what her claws look like) griping the base of the claws tighter to get a better grip he noticed the female's body release its tense form it had taken when he first grabbed her, and watched as she slowly fell down sounding like she was purring. Tilting his head wondering what was wrong with her he let go and watched as she jumped up snatching her tail away from him hissing once again.

Hissing at the dense best she let her tail wrap around her waist to keep away from the inquisitive male.

"What the hell are you" she questioned watching as he began to ignore her to touch his wrist computer thing. "hello can you even understand what I'm saying?" she continued "are you done hunting me at least?" she questioned and at that he looked up

"se'i" he grunted turning once again to the computer

"o..ok ill just take that as yes and move on." Turning in a circle Alicia noticed that the only way out was though the floor of which they came out of. Groaning at her luck she decided to move away and look for Lex, hoping they made it out alright. Before she could fully turn away he barked at her, jumping she quickly turned wondering what was wrong to find him looking at his computer it looked like the fight with the serpent messed it up a bit it kept going blurry before clearing and then going blurry again. He did not look happy about that.

"so…Do you have a name big guy?" she questioned from a distance away

Looking up at the female he growled at her before looking back at his wrist trying to figure out how to get to the next Kainde Amedha and finally become blooded. Clicking his tucks together he watched the map noticing his brother sck'aar was still in motion but this time with something fallowing close behind. Probably a Pyode Amedha like his own, he grunted and shrunk the Ki'cti-pa and once again attached it to his belt, then once again reloading his t'gou u'linja not noticing the human skull come flying at his skull hitting him in the back of the head he quickly turned around snarling he saw the female trying to look innocent. Snarling he stomped towards her intent on showing her why that was a bad idea when she quickly jumped out the hole…he followed.

Growing he spotted her trying to run down the nearest hallway already quite a distance away from him and gave chase. Slowly catching up to the female he watched as she slid to a stop then began to run back to him just as fast as she was trying to get away. Looking over her shoulder he could see why, another Kainde Amedha was behind her. When she was close enough he watched as she gave him a wide birth but kept behind him, huffing in annoyance he prepared to face the Kainde Amedha had on roaring his challenge he charged the creature this time with his head clear from any anger, the mistakes that nearly cost him his life last time will not happen this time around. A few moments later proved just that as the creature's head separated from its body with a well aimed swipe from his blade bending backwards he let his triumphant roar echo down the hall. Alicia once again watching in the back ground stared in awe, once again understanding why this creature was something she didn't want to mess with. Sighing and turning away she tried to leave without him noticing and once again didn't hear when he moved. Grabbing her tail again this time lifting her off the ground ass first ignoring her flailing her arms and legs as well as the swiping tail hitting his back he turned her around dropping her on her head groaning in pain seeing stars she seen when his hand grabbed her throat and pulled her up slamming her against the wall.

"ooman" Cel'tic growled in her face bringing her close not sure if she was m-di h'dlak or just s'yuitde.

"y-yes…how can I h-help you?" she groaned as he slammed her body into the way using her feet she gripped his thick waist to try and lift her out of his grasp to get any type of air in her lungs.

looking at her Cel'tic was stuck, truth be told he still wanted to throttle her, hitting him in the head with the skull! Attacking him of all beings but on the other hand she was a blooded warrior so he couldn't kill her grunting he dropped her on the ground watching as she coughed rubbing her throat. Moving back a bit he began to take off he helmet in front of her once it was completely off she finally seen what was underneath and took in a quick breath but that was all. Watching as his amber eyes watched her he leaned closer and roared in her face, closing her eyes scrunching her face in pain Alicia stood there waiting till he was finished.

"yea no throwing skulls at you…got it" She replied coughing a bit at his breath in her face. Nodding his consent he moved over to his kill and began his ritual to being blooded as well as taking a few trophies for himself. Standing back up he turned to the female once again this time with his markings making him worthy, wondering should he mark her yet seeing as how she became blooded before him. Looking at the spot the female was supposed to be he was surprised to find her gone, turning all the way around he noticed her a distance away walking away from him growling he put his helmet back on and activated the invisibility cloak and began following her.

Walking slightly away from mean green Alicia wondered once again where the hell she was and how could she find Lex in all of this. If Lex was even alive anymore, shaking her head at the negative thought she continued on twisting and turning through hallways she stopped when she heard scraping on the walls ahead, even though it was dark as night in the halls with no light she could see just fine just like she was sure the creature in front of her could see her just fine too. Moving to a crouching pose she growled these things had acid blood and she had no weapon how fucking great was this. When she heard the creature hiss at her preparing to attack she hissed back hers sounding louder giving the xeno pause for a moment before continuing with the attack. Cel'tic watched from the background, if the female would survive this attack then she was worthy of being blooded if not then the last time was a fluke of opportunity. Watching as she used her claws for quick strikes as well as her tail for bashing the creature in its head, growling she jumped at the serpent putting as much strength in her legs for the attack she landed on its back and began to scratch at its back with her claws careful not to get the blood on her skin. The Xeno under her hissed out at the pain she delivered and began to buck her off throwing her into the wall on the other side of the hall. Shaking her head she growled at the xeno and moved to all fours with her tail high above her head waiting to strike, not having to wait long the xeno using the ceiling crawled and jumped on her hissing in her ear. Alicia began to twist and turn even though she was getting clawed up by the creature she was not giving up.

Keeping her arms under her belly she was able to push herself up and slam the creature on the wall just behind them. Growling using her tail she grabbed it around its skinny waist gripping it tightly spinning she threw it down the hall watching as it slid to a stop before getting up crying and hissing in anger she watched as its tail flicked back and forth she could see it thinking of a way to attack but she was running out of steam. Using the wall behind her to stand she leaned on it breathing rapidly trying to catch her breath when Cel'tic could see her body tensing he could tell she had a plan.

Slowly climbing so her feet were off the ground she waited till the xeno decided to jump attack once again and just before it would have hit her she jumped out the way making it strike the wall head on stunning it, turning before it could get its feet under itself she wrapped her tail once again around the neck and squeezed until she heard the tell, tell snap of the spine. Watching the female finish her fight Cel'tic made his move walking behind her he purred his pleasure of seeing her kill, making her flinch turning not seeing him then watching as an electric ripple effect happened right behind her close…too close she could feel the body heat he pumped out kinda close. The male shook her shoulder in pride before reaching down to get another piece of her trophy clicking he once again attached it to his belt tilting his head he watched the female as she didn't move a muscle out of his grasp, only her tail twitching she just watched him.

"what the hell does this thing want!?" Alicia fumed in her head watching as it once again began ripping pieces off of the dead body growling she wanted to move but the freaking ninja hold he had on her shoulder was so tight she feared moving he might break her collar bone. Sighing she looked up wondering who did she piss off to have this thing attached to her before she heard the purring, that wasn't her so who….looking over she noticed the male once again up and trying to get her to move.

'was she broken' Cel'tic wondered as he tried to get her attention why did it not move? They were done here why did she not move already' he clicked making his purring a bit louder . Tilting her head Alicia could have sworn she heard a cat purring, looking over to the beast she could hear it getting louder closer to him. Was that noise coming from him really? Slowly relaxing her tense frame she turned once again to the creature that was both savior as well as killer.

"um… so… I'm Alicia….do you have a name?" she questioned looking at the beast coming to stand from beside her to in front of her.

She watched as he did nothing but tilt his head and purr at her. Shoulders dropping she sighed as she watched him waiting for it to do something…anything…really the silence " Can he even talk…I mean I didn't see any lips on him only tucks…and crab legs…ew. Shaking her head in denial she raised her arm and touched his chest instantly the purring stopped but he didn't move. Feeling even bolder it went from finger tips to her palm resting on the spot that his armor that was burned away rested, Holy cow was he warm, she on the other hand was freezing, obviously heating was not invented when this place was built. Letting go of him she touched her chest and once again said her name and then touched him in the same spot looking back at his masked face asking what it was once more.

Looking down at the ooman touching him a part of him wanted to cut off the appendage that dared touch him from such an inferior species but his body wouldn't move. Where her hand rested tingled the feeling was amazing but he didn't understand why. When she removed her hand he wanted to grab it and put it back where it was before catching himself and standing still. Upon hearing her ask for his name again he decided this little…Alicia…was ok to know his name, she has proved herself, twice.

"Cel'tic" he growled and clicked at her watching her smile slightly

"Celtic" she murmured watching as he scoffed at her attempt at his name he nodded. "now that introductions are out of the way it was nice…kind of…to meet you but I have to go find Lex, so… goodbye" bowing waist deep she stood back up and began to sniff the air wondering where her friend was. Starting to walk away once more she was stopped by his hand on her shoulder, looking back at him she tilted her head confused why he didn't want her to leave his side. Pointing to his wrist computer then at her Alicia understood he could find Lex! Now knowing why he always played with that damn thing she smiled at him nodding her understanding, once again his purring started. Trying to stop himself from purring at the weird human Cel'tic moved to take the lead leading her to this…Leeex ooman, he would leave her with that ooman and find his last brother seeing as he was on the move that meant he had to be alive and well.

Running down the hallway Cel'tic could hear scraping up ahead growling to himself at yet another distraction he held his hand out to his companion to stop, watching as she slid herself closer to the wall tail poised to strike he activated his cloaking and moved to the edge of the corner waiting as the sound got closer and closer.

~As an after thought this story if things continue as they are in my head to this site...may get changed to M rating...yea...it just might...~

Words used from the Yautja language

Kainde Amedha: Hard Meat (Xenomorphs)  
Pyode Amedha: Soft Meat (humans)  
Ooman: human (slang)  
Ckakt-ra: Hunters Disc  
ki'its-pa: Spear/Combistick/Lance  
t'gou u'linja: Net gun  
Sivk'va-tai: Plasmacaster


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

Chapter 4: The Meeting

'blah' –thinking

"blah blah "– Talking

Ryu- So I have gotten a review that has asked me to make sure my a/n notes are at the beginning and end because they are distracting while reading the story. I am just going to say sorry I didn't realize this and I hope this a/n free chapter will be to your liking. Also sorry for the REALLY late update I was hoping to have two chapters this month out but….yea….ill still try. No promises.

Standing as still as possible Celtic watched as two more Xenomorph's came into view from the corner he and his ooman were standing, probably coming to investigate the noise from the fight 'heh' just more trophies for himself. Looking at their size he smiled, finally a good fight these were warrior size drones, no more of those tiny little hatchlings. As soon as the first passed Alicia she knew this was utter bullshit, and if she made it out of here alive…with Lex… she was never going on a trip with her EVER again. Looking at the monster sniffing the wall she was on she watched as its lip curled up showing off the silver teeth.

'you know those would make a very nice necklace…but getting them away from their current wearer would be quite the problem I just don't want right now.' Sighing Alicia watched as it looked like the two were talking to each other 'just great intelligent fucking killing machines.'

Alicia watched as Celtic moved from his spot and threw his disk thing at the second xeno that was standing over the first sniffing the dead one she watched as it cut through the tail and sent the xeno screaming and took that as her queue to attack the first…even though these bastards were huge compared to the one she fought she just blamed it on the big guy.

Trying to keep pace with scar in front of her Lex huffed and puffed they were running for what felt like hours before they heard the noise coming from the hall in front of them she watched as scar slowed his pace and brought out his wrist blades getting prepared to fight whoever was around that corner Lex herself got prepared to fight life or death situations were a part of her life mountain climbing was no easy business. As soon as they came to the corner of the hall the fighting was taking place both scar and Lex watched as a Xeno body was thrown past them into the wall creating a xeno sized hole and as another larger predator another scar moved past them and into the hole following the thrown body. Lex watched as scar huffed his whole body shaking and a weird noise escape his helmet…was he laughing? That is the only thing Lex could think before they heard another screech from the hall followed by a very human like grunt and a loud "you ugly bastard just die already"

Turning their heads both Lex and scar watch as Alicia was on the back of another Xenomorph riding it like it was a rodeo bull as it tried to buck her off, under one arm was its tail and her tail was wrapped around its middle away from its mouth and razor sharp claws. Both stood watching her ride the xeno for a few more moments until scar moved to help rising his fist Alicia yelled at the last moment before scar backhanded the xeno and made it fall on its side momentarily as Alicia was flung off hitting her shoulder against an outcropped rock. Growling at being flung off Alicia was about to start yelling at who she thought was Celtic when she noticed...this one is too small to be him, but it wasn't attacking her so she let it be quickly looking around she noticed Celtic walking back into the hallway with the xeno's head in his hand and watching the other one.

Celtic was surprised to see Scar fighting where was his little ooman creature. Looking to the side along the wall he spotted one but it was not his, looking at the new ooman he saw she was fitted with makeshift weapons and...Watching him, smart ooman even though it was smaller than his. At this thought he stopped since when did the ooman become his. Grunting in annoyance he moved closer to scar when he was finished fighting the xeno warrior new scars proudly shown on both of them from the battles.

"I did not expect to meet you so soon Sck'aar and with an ooman no less" Cel'tic grunted standing near his brother

"The same could be said for you Cel'tic but mine is all ooman what creature did you find?" He replies continuing to clean off and rip off pieces of his trophies

Lowering the spear as soon as the big alien moved away from her Lex looked around, with two she didn't know if her enemy of enemy is my friend worked anymore he had backup in the form of his own kind and she so far was still all alo-wait is that Alicia?

Sliding the rest of the way to the floor Alicia sighed she wanted to go home...she wanted to find Lex...even if it was just to kill her herself. The artic...these Aliens, Running for her life were not on the bucket list. Hell she didn't even have a bucket list yet something she swarn to correct when she made it out of this fucking pym...that scent? Alicia's thoughts stopped cold turkey when she smelled a scent she was hoping to come across the entire time she was with Celtic twisting her head left and right she finally found her LEX! Pushing herself up she made to slowly walk to her best friend.

Looking as Alicia moved off the floor Lex almost wanted to weep with joy her friend was ok, well alive anyway a little beat up but alive and at this moment that's all that mattered. Almost running to her friend they both collided with one another hugging and saying the usual 'you bitch' so on and so forth.

"You have no idea how happy i am to see you" Lex smiled hugging her friend close

" ME? You have no idea what I've been though these last few hours but i am so happy to have found you, I've been looking for you this whole time." Alicia nearly sobbed

Laughing Lex pulled away to look at her friend " So i see someone had to get serious with her fighting your tail is out and your claws, and I'm guessing that big guy over there was with you and not trying to kill you. Please say so because if they turn on us I'm going to finally freak" Lex smiled slightly turning to keep scar and the new alien in her sights.

"Yea the big guy is with me his name is Celtic...you know for aliens why in the hell do they have human names...and named after a basketball team no less...well i guess the Celtics are better than the Lakers. Is the smaller one following you..? Err...why are they watching us like that I'm getting a bad feeling." Alicia started

both sides stood staring at one another one wondering if they should continue to allow the human…and creature to continue to follow and the other wondering should they fear being killed by them like the others were earlier.

looking and clicking at one another Lex watched as both continued to talk to one another wondering what their fates will be when finally the bigger one opened his wrist computer and began typing in it when the pyramid began to show their group then the way out they both nodded to one another and Lex watched as the big one walked over to Alicia and grabbed the back of her neck and her friend growling at him her tail flicking his back and as scar walked over to her and grabbed her arm and began to pull both of them in a direction she guessed it was time to go.

I am soo sorry this is such a short chapter and that all last month i didn't even update, the only thing i can say is I've been so sick i haven't been able to do much of anything even was admitted into the hospital so this chapter was half way done so i kind of ended it right here ill update again this month i think sometime next week or Sunday again so sorry for the late update i have not given up on this story i am in love and my muse is alive and well. The spirit is willing but the flesh is weak lol.


End file.
